Falling In A Ditch
by Sweet-Sunshyne
Summary: They say love is like falling in a ditch. James doesn't agree. Lily and James Oneshot.


A/N: Surprise, surprise! Another story based off something that happened to me! Well, not really, but I won't go into detail. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Everything but the characters belongs to me.

* * *

"What are you reading, Lily?" James Potter asked his girlfriend of three weeks as he came over to the Gryffindor common room after serving a detention.

"A book, James," she replied.

"I don't know whether it was the book that gave that away or your eyes moving as you read," James said sarcastically. "What's it about?"

"Stuff."

"For some reason, I don't think you want to tell me."

"Nothing gets past you, does it, James?" Lily asked, finally looking up from her book to look at him.

He chuckled and sat down next to her on the coach. "Let me see it," James said, taking the book from her hands and taking a look at the cover. "'What love is,'" he read. "Lily, are you kidding me? What a joke! A book can't tell you what love is."

"James, don't be such a prat about it. It's just a book. Not like I actually believe this stuff," Lily said as she reached for the book, but James kept it out of reach.

He flipped open to a page "'You can tell you have fallen in love when you feel the sudden flip-flop in your stomach'," he read "'It's as if you have fallen in a ditch...'" James looked at Lily. "This is dumb."

She snatched the book from him and hit him over the head with it. "You are such a prat! Can't I just read a book without having you give your stupid opinion?" she stood up, threw him a nasty glare and stormed off to the Girls' dormitory.

The rest of the Marauders, who had been watching from afar, came over.

"What did you do this time?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," James replied. "I told Lily her book was dumb and she got all upset."

"What did you go doing that for?" Sirius asked.

"Because it was dumb. It was called 'What Love Is'. Who would read something like that?"

"Lily," Peter said.

"No one asked you," James said. "I don't get it. She wants me to be honest so I am and she gets mad at me."

"Yeah, I don't get it either, Prongs," Sirius said. "What is it with girls?"

"Neither of you are very considerate."

"Shut up, Moony."

"What are you going to do, Prongs?"

"I don't know Padfoot, I don't know."

"Think of something soon, because when she's mad at you, she's mad at all of us," Sirius said.

"No, only you and James." Remus said and Peter laughed.

"I'll sleep on it," James said and he went up to the Boys' dormitory.

* * *

James woke up the next morning with a brilliant idea. He had spent most of the night tossing and turning, trying to think of ways to get Lily to forgive him.

He woke up his fellow marauders despite Sirius' protests and got them all to breakfast.

"What's the plan?" Remus asked over bacon and eggs.

"You'll see," was James' reply.

"Not going to tell us, Prongs?"

"You'll see, Padfoot."

* * *

James didn't put his little plan into action until before Potions class. The class was standing outside waiting for Professor Slughorn to arrive so they could start class. 

He saw her leaning against a wall reading that nuisance of a book. James grinned as he walked ahead of his friends and past her, purposely tripping over himself falling over. 

"James! Are you alright?" Lily asked, having seen him fall. 

He stood up "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"What happened?" Lily asked ignoring the fact that they now had an audience. 

"I, well...I don't know," James lied. "I think I tripped over something." 

"Well, what was it?" His girlfriend began to examine the floor. 

"Right there!" James exclaimed pointing at a spot on the floor. "That little ditch." 

Lily looked at him and rolled her eyes. "James, you're unbelievable." 

"I'm I?" he teased stepping closer to her. 

"You are," she said, letting him wrap his arms around her waist. 

"I think not, Miss Evans. But I can tell you what I do think." 

"What's that?" 

"I think I just fell in love...again." 

"Prat," Lily smiled and hit him lightly on the back of the head before pulling him down for a kiss. 

"You know it," he said as the class began to whistle and cheer. 

Yes, well I'm not all too happy with it, but the idea was in my mind and I feel like being like everyone else and blaming the plot bunnies! Tell me what you think and I will be forever grateful! 

Cheers!


End file.
